in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Tales of the Soda Kumquats
The Soda Kumquats, a brand new team formed by Samantha, don't only fight - they're also good explorers, photographers and all that. When they visit a museum, they are suddenly attacked by a monster! Will the Soda Kumquats be victorious? 'Cast' *'Soda Kumquats' **'Samantha Pop' **'Rosalina' **'Baseball' **'Lisa Loud' **'Lemon Cookie' **'Zack Underwood' **'Jackie Lynn Thomas' **'Leni Loud' *'Blistering Blueberries' **'Rebecca' **'Ryder' **'Gerry' **'CypherDen' **'Tony' **'Aurora' **'Peeter' **'Reagan' *'Sweet Treats' **'Crystal' **'Alena' **'Disney-tan' **'Kacey' **'Doopie' **'Luan Loud' **'Kaitlynn Railley' **'Laura Barrett' *'Mona' (Not a member of a team) 'Story' (We see Samantha taking a stroll around Echo Creek.) *'Samantha:' *spots Rosie* Hey! *'Rosalina:' Hello, Samantha! *'Samantha:' I feel like making a team someday... I was just thinking about it. *'Rosalina:' A team, huh? Well, tell me more about it. *'Samantha:' Well, it's called the Soda Kumquats! I dream they would be fighters, explorers and more! *'Rosalina:' W-whoa, that's a bit too...how should I put it...ambitious. Also, where did you get the idea for the name? It honestly sounds odd. *'Samantha:' ...Just thought about it. *'Rosalina: '''Yeah, but where did you get the inspiration? *'Samantha:' Well... Some ''BFDI teams. *'Rosalina:' They have weird names, so I guess that makes sense. *'Samantha:' Feel like joining? *'Rosalina: '''Sure! I always like hanging out with my friends. *'Samantha:' Okay! ''*pulls Rosalina next to her* I hope this is a good team! When we have eight members, it'll be complete! *'Rosalina: '''How about we go and find you some teammates? *'Samantha:' Great idea! *'Rosalina:' We should go around the city to see if anybody's interested. *'Samantha:' Okay. ''(The two walk around Echo Creek. There, they run up to Baseball.) *'Baseball: '''Hey, guys! *'Rosalina: Hello, Baseball! *'''Samantha: Heya. *'Baseball: '''So, what are you guys doing here? *'Samantha:' Well... We just want to tell you something. *'Baseball: Well, what is it? *'''Samantha: We just formed a team called the Soda Kumquats. *'Baseball: '''Tell me more about it. *'Samantha:' Okay - I had a dream having a team that have many jobs and all that, such as photographers, construction workers, etc. Thus, I formed the ''Soda Kumquats with my pal. *'Rosalina: '''Yep! Sure, it might be too ambitious, but hey, nothing's impossible when you're a team! *'Samantha:' So... Baseball, do you feel like joining? *'Baseball: Let me think....Okay! *'''Samantha: Alright! So, who should we invite to our team now? *'Rosalina: '''Let's go explore some more! *'Samantha:' Yeah! ''(The Soda Kumquats walk around more of Echo Creek. This time, they go to Lisa Loud.) * Lisa: 'Hello, Rosalina. Samantha. Baseball. * '''Rosalina: '''Hi, Lisa! *'Samantha: Hello. *'Lisa: '''What do you happen to be doing as this time of day? *'Samantha:' Me and Rosalina just formed a team called the ''Soda Kumquats. And if you want to know more of it, then... Rosalina, tell her. *'Rosalina: '''Well, Samantha thought of a team of photographers, adventurers and the like! We're currently looking for members! *'Baseball: Wanna join? *'Lisa: '''I appreciate your enthusiasm about this team, and I would be glad to join, but I prefer working alone. Sorry. *'Rosalina: 'Wait, don't go! *'Lisa: 'I'm sorry, but I must now go and continue my research on Plantlings and T. rexes. Good day. *'Rosalina: 'Aw, man. Okay, any ideas on how to get Lisa on our team? *'Samantha: Maybe... Hmmm... (Silence.) *'Samantha:' ...I don't know, you? *'Rosalina: '''Hold up. ''*runs to Lisa* We really need you to join, Lisa! *'Lisa: '''And why? *'Rosalina: Uh...we need a scientist in our team! *'''Samantha: ...That works, I guess. *'Lisa: '''Hmm, well I could be of service. But still, I have to continue researching Plantlings. I have been getting more questions than answers...like how Richard's sister Reagan became one. Surely it can't be the same way as ARMS, as in the extendables. These don't exist in the IaLRverse! *'Samantha:' What's a plantling? *'Lisa: Plantlings are like Inklings, except they can turn into either plants or humanoids. *'''Samantha: Wait, what? That's...cool! Any differences from inklings? *'Lisa: '''Well, yes. Their transformation from plant to humanoid isn't instantaneous, unlike Inklings. they're not squids, they can't shoot ink...a lot to list. Now how did Reagan become a Plantling... ''(Suddenly, Reagan runs up to the four.) *'Reagan:' Hey! I heard you were talking about me as a plantling. *'Lisa: '''I need to know as to how you became a plantling, despite being born from a family of normal Winter Melons. *'Reagan:' Well... Somehow, I met this mad scientist. And he zapped me. That's when I turned into a plantling. My two brothers watched this! *'Lisa: Uh-huh....so you must be an artificial Plantling. Have you found a way to reverse the effect? *'''Reagan: There's no way, and I'm loving myself as a plantling! This same thing also happened to The Bloomflowers and a friend of mine called Crystal. Category:Stories